You Can Change
by PrincessCool
Summary: It's Esca High-School-Style again, but with some changes. Hitomi is known to be a slut. But Van falls for her. Will she be able to change, just for him? R
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my new fic, 'You Can Change'. All it is, is Hitomi's the most popular girl in the school. Van is also very popular. The thing is, Hitomi is well known in the school for being a bit of a..ahem...slut. She uses boys, then chucks 'em. Van develops a bit of a crush on her, and your going to have to read it to find out what happens next!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"So.. you just walked out?" The usual conversation was going on, in the girl's toilets of Asturia High. (Lame, I know!) "Yup!", said a very smug looking 17 year old. This girls name was Hitomi Kanzaki. She was well known in the school, for her beauty. She had brown hair, which reached a little past her shoulders, and startling green eyes. She was a tall girl, and was just the right shape. She was a track star, and was extremely popular. "Wow.", said the girls surronding her, all in deep awe. "You really need to stop doing that. Otherwise, you're never going to get a boyfriend", said one of the girls. Hitomi just smiled. There were three main 'leaders' to the gang. They were: Hitomi, Millerna and Merle. Millerna, had long golden hair, and beautiful purple eyes. She was tall, and extremely pretty. Merle, was short, had pink hair and big, blue eyes. Nearly every girl in the school wanted to be one of them. The bell went, indicating the start of a lesson. All of the girls packed their books and make-up together, and headed for their classrooms. Soon, it was only Hitomi, Millerna and Merle fighting their way through the bustling teenagers. "What do you guys have next?", shouted Merle above the loud talking. "Me and Mel have English", Hitomi shouted back. "I have Math", said Merle. "I'll see you guys at lunch". "Yeah, see ya", said Millerna and Hitomi. Merle made her departure to the Math class, while Hitomi and Millerna approached their English class. When they walked inside the room, they heard their names being called. "Tomi! Mel! Over here!" Both of the girls smiled, as they saw the owners of those voices. They belonged to four of the most popular boys in the school- Van, Allen, Dryden and Dilandau. Van, had deep ruby-brown eyes, and messy black hair. Allen, had long-ish blond hair which he kept back in a ponytail, and blue eyes. Dryden had brown eyes, and brown hair which, he too kept back in a ponytail. Dilandau, had bright red eyes, and silver hair. All of the boys, were pretty tall. Hitomi and Millerna sat down at the desks that the boys had saved for them. "Hey guys!", said Millerna in a flirty voice. Dilandau rolled his eyes at her. Van whacked Dilandau across the head. "That is no way", he started, "To treat a lady!" "You sure she's a lady?!", asked Allen. All the boys roared with laughter, while Millerna shot them all her dreaded 'Death-Glare'. They soon stopped, and cowered. "So", said Hitomi. "What are you guys doing tonight?" "Oh", said Dryden. "We're going down to 'Indigo'". Millerna was suddenly interested. "Indigo?!", she said. "That cool new club?" Van nodded his head smugly. "Oh my God!", said Hitomi. "You HAVE to let us come!" Dryden lowered his head onto the palm of his hand. "What's it worth?", he asked, tauntingly. "Well...", said Hitomi, looking extremely flirty. Dryden stopped suddenly, and lowered his head, his face bright red. "Okay, you can come". He looked up at Hitomi, who had her eyebrows raised. "And you don't have to give us anything", he continued. "Thank you!", said Millerna, smiling. "Can Merle come too?", asked Hitomi. "Sure", said Dilandau, grinning. He LOVED to traumatize poor Merle. Last time on a outing, burnt part of her hair off. She never quite forgave him. Hitomi rolled her eyes, and looked at Van. "Hey, Van", she said. "Hey", he replied. Hitomi figured her charm wasn't quite working with Van, so she turned and started a conversation with Millerna instead. As soon as she did, Van, Dryden, Allen and Dilandau all huddled together. "Ooooooooooooh!", taunted Dilandau in a low voice. "I think someone has the hotts for Van!" "Yeah", said Allen. "Me too." Van shook his head at them. "Is that all you guys ever think about?", he asked. "Well what else can we think about?!", said Dryden, innocently. "Well..", started Van, but Dilandau quickly interrupted. "Hitomi obviously has the hotts for you. Tonight, why not flirt a little?!" Allen and Dryden agreed. "Look", said Van. "This is Hitomi Kanzaki we're talking about. Everyone knows she's a user. She screws guys and dumps 'em. I'm definatly not gonna turn into one of those guys, who worship her every move, then gets screwed and dumped so quickly, that it hasn't even turned an hour." "Wow", said Allen. "That's a bit harsh!" Van put his middle finger up at him. "So", said Dryden, changing the subject, "We all up for tonight?" "Yeah!" "So...we'll meet outside Indigo at..7.00?" "Yeah", said Allen. "And seeing how its Friday, our parents shouldn't mind us being out late-right?" "Right". At that moment, the teacher walked in, so the group couldn't finish their discussion. But Van couldn't stop thinking about what Dilandau had said, all the way up to the end of school........  
  
  
  
Oooooooookay! There's the firt chapter! I'll continue if you guys want me too. PLEASE R&R! I'm desperate! I wanna know what you guys think! 


	2. Indigo

Hello! Soz I haven't updated in ages! My sister is making me. I have decided to dedicate this story to: 'LOVE WITCH', 'me' (?) and . I made a mistake in the last chapter. Hitomi actually has hair that comes down to the middle of her back. Also, Van's mother is DEAD!!!!! Bam, bam, baaaaaaaaaam! But his dad is alive. Phew! Thanx 4 reviewing me! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 - Indigo.  
  
Hitomi put on her tight, black, leather trousers. Her black, strappy shoes, and a black back-less top.  
  
She was just adding the finishing touches of her make-up, when she heard Dryden's car screech to a halt outside her house, and the horn beep.  
  
She grabbed her handbag, and slammed her front door shut.  
  
She smiled as she saw Millerna in Dryden's car, and she waved at her. Dryden wolf-whistled.  
  
Hitomi pulled open the car door, and gracefully sat down on the back seat.  
  
Millerna leaned back to talk to her, as Dryden drove to the club.  
  
"You look nice!" said Millerna.  
  
Hitomi just smiled at her.  
  
"You too!" she said, as she looked at Millerna's outfit. She was wearing a tight, strappy purple top, and a knee-length white skirt. She left her hair loose, and sprayed glitter in it.  
  
Millerna opened her hand-purse, and frowned.  
  
"Hitomi?" she asked. "Do you have and lip gloss? I've forgotten mine."  
  
"Sure," said Hitomi.  
  
Just as the car came to a halt outside 'Indigo', Millerna passed Hitomi back her gloss.  
  
Dryden ran out of the car, eager to be around some boys, having spent time in a car with two girls, talking about different shades of lip-gloss.  
  
Dilandau, Van, Merle and Allen were standing outside the club, smiling as they saw the others.  
  
Millerna and Hitomi instantly ran over to Merle, their high-heels making it more difficult for them.  
  
Merle was wearing a pale pink top, which was made from a floaty material, and a black mini skirt. Her shoes were black, and came up to her knees, and were also ridiculously high.  
  
They all joined the queue, and began talking amongst themselves. Millerna, Hitomi and Merle were discussing make-up, while the boys were in their own little discussion.  
  
"Van, it's so obvious she likes you!" said Dilandau, smirking.  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Van looked desperately at them. "No, she doesn't! She hasn't even said 'Hello' to me tonight! Hell, she hasn't even looked at me!"  
  
"Well," said Dryden, a thoughtful look on his face. "Most girls do play hard to get."  
  
Van just shook his head at them.  
  
Thankfully, seeing his desperate need of help, Allen changed the subject to what happened in the football match on Tuesday.  
  
When they got to the front of the line, they were stopped by the bouncer.  
  
"Hold it right there, kids," he said to them. "I'm gonna need ID".  
  
The boys looked at each other, and pulled out their ID cards. The bouncer inspected them, and moved to the side to let them in.  
  
"What about you girls?" he said to them. "ID, please".  
  
Merle looked at Millerna, who looked at Hitomi, who looked at the bouncer with an arched eyebrow. The boys rolled their eyes, and went inside to wait for the girls.  
  
The boys were 18, but the girls were 17, meaning that they weren't allowed inside. They wouldn't get inside, if it weren't for their secret weapon- Hitomi. The boys had seen this act numerous times before.  
  
Hitomi fluttered her eyelashes, and walked seductively toward the bouncer.  
  
"Do you really need to see out ID?" she asked him, while twirling her finger on his shoulder. "I've left mine at home, you see. And I live so far away, I don't think I can get it. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Well-," he started, but was soon cut off.  
  
"I promise to bring it next time"  
  
The security guard looked at her.  
  
"Okay, then," he said. "But remember to bring it next time."  
  
Hitomi grinned again, and walked inside. Merle and Millerna followed her.  
  
They met up with the boys inside, and found a small circular table to the side of the dance floor  
  
Indigo was a pretty cool place. The walls were lit up with different shades of blues and purples, and pale purple smoke loomed a few inches above the ground.  
  
Dilandau looked around keenly, obviously looking for something to burn. His eyes laid on Merle's hair, and she noticed this, and nervously backed away.  
  
Van looked at them all.  
  
"I'm gonna go and get drinks. What do you guys want?"  
  
Everyone agreed on a vodka and orange, and Van set off to order them.  
  
Hitomi stared after Van, with interested look on her face. All of the boys noticed this, and they all looked at each other. Dilandau and Dryden then looked at Allen.  
  
"Fine," he muttered.  
  
Merle and Millerna were in their own conversation, and decided that they should go and dance.  
  
Allen approached Hitomi cautiously, and sat down beside her, while Dryden and Dilandau pretended to be talking.  
  
"Um.Hitomi?" said Allen.  
  
"She turned her head towards him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, um, do you like, um, Van?"  
  
Hitomi burst out laughing.  
  
"Me?! Like Van?!" she said. "Perleassssssssse! I don't think so!"  
  
"What's so funny about that?" asked Allen.  
  
"Yeah," said Dilandau, butting in. "Van's a decent guy."  
  
"Why don't you go out with him then?" asked a spiteful Hitomi.  
  
"Look," said Dryden. "We just don't wanna see him get hurt, that's all."  
  
Hitomi stared at him.  
  
"Why would he get hurt if he went out with me?"  
  
"Well," said Dilandau. " Lets just put it this way. You're a big supporter of one-night stands. Aren't you?"  
  
Hitomi didn't look impressed.  
  
"Well," she said in a low voice. "He doesn't really turn me on. He doesn't even have a mother to fuck."  
  
Dilandau's red eyes flashed dangerously, and he hit her so fast, she didn't even see it coming.  
  
"Bitch!" he whispered dangerously.  
  
Hitomi lay on the floor, clutching her cheek.  
  
Dryden and Allen were both holding Dilandau back, while he was throwing every insult he could think of at Hitomi.  
  
Van just happened to arrive at the exact moment when Dilandau had hit Hitomi, meaning that he hadn't heard what Hitomi had said.  
  
He slammed the drinks down on the table, and started towards Dilandau.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled.  
  
Dilandau started to tell him.  
  
"She-"  
  
But was soon cut off, by Van's fist hitting him in the jaw. Dilandau looked at him, shocked. He raised his fingers to his mouth, and felt the red liquid creeping slowly down his chin.  
  
He pushed Allen and Dryden off him, shoved past Van, and stormed out of the club.  
  
Van stared at his retreating back for a while, and then helped Hitomi up.  
  
"Thank you, Van," she said, not letting go of his hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, looking worried.  
  
"Fine. Just a bit shocked, that's all. I think that I'm going to go home."  
  
"Here," said Van. "I'll walk you."  
  
He put a comforting arm around Hitomi's shoulder, and steered he out of the club.  
  
On the way out, she sneered at Allen and Dryden.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi and Van were walking down her street, and came to a halt outside her house. All the lights were off, signaling that here parents were out.  
  
Van put his hands in his pockets.  
  
Hitomi turned to face him.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "For walking me home."  
  
"No problem," said Van, smiling.  
  
Without warning, Hitomi quickly put her hands on either side of Van's face, and kissed him.  
  
Van's eyes widened in shock, but he soon relaxed.  
  
Hitomi kept on kissing him, but finally drew away.  
  
She licked he lips, said a quick 'bye' to Van, and rushed inside her house.  
  
Van just stood there, a small smile creeping on his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! There's chapter two! Hope ya enjoyed it. I'm hoping to get a few more reviews, so PLEASE!!!! REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Friends Again?

Howdie!!!!!! Soz that I haven't updated for ages! My sister killed me! Anywayz, here's the 3rd chappie just for you guys!  
  
Chapter 3-Friends Again?  
Van walked to school the next day grinning from ear to ear. He thought of the events of Friday. He grinned even more, if possible.  
  
He entered the gates of Asturia High, and walked over to his friends. Dilandau saw him, scowled, and went to join his fan club he liked to call the 'DragonSlayers'  
  
Van returned the scowl, and went to join the others.  
  
"Hey!" he said to them.  
  
"Hey Van," said Dryden.  
  
Millerna looked over at Van, and whispered something into Hitomi's ear. They both started to laugh.  
  
Van walked over to them, and noticed that Hitomi had a purple bruise on her cheek, and had unsuccessfully tried to cover it up with make-up.  
  
"Hey," he said softly as he stopped by them.  
  
"Oh, hey Van." said Hitomi. "Do anything interesting over the weekend?"  
  
"No," he said. "You?"  
  
"No, not really. Oh, but I DID meet this really cool guy, Miguel. I think he's part of Dilandau's little fan club. He is so totally cool at skateboarding. And snowboarding. And surfing."  
  
Van's face fell a bit.  
  
"Oh, but," Van said, feeling disappointed. "Did you enjoy Friday?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said Hitomi. "Apart from the thing with Dilandau," she touched her cheek, as if reminding herself. "It was really cool. I especially liked the dancing."  
  
"Hitomi?" he asked. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
Hitomi glanced at Millerna, and they both smirked.  
  
"Kay," she said.  
  
They went away from the others, and sat on a bench.  
  
"So.what?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Van. "Don't you remember what happened on Friday?"  
  
"Well, I remember going out to Indigo, and having fun and stuff."  
  
"Well, what about the kiss?" Van asked.  
  
"Wha..oh yeah!" said Hitomi. "That!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'that'? Asked Van.  
  
"Well...it was just kinda a spur of the moment kinda thing. You don't really think that I would just kiss you because I fancied you?! Oh, you did? That's so sweet!"  
  
Van was staring at her in shock. How could she do this to him?! You don't just go around kissing people then telling them that they didn't mean it!  
  
Hitomi started to get uncomfortable by the silence.  
  
"Well, I can see Merle with Millerna, and I really have to ask her about this new dress that she bought on the weekend. Bye!"  
  
She stood up and walked away in her tight jeans and green strappy top. Van stared after her, and saw Millerna and Merle look over at him as she whispered something to them. They both burst out laughing and came out with things along the lines of:  
  
"He didn't REALLY think that, did he?!" and "Oh my God! What an idiot! How stupid can you get?!"  
  
'Great,' thought Van bitterly. 'She'll be telling everyone that. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school. I've practically been dumped before even going out with her.'  
  
Van slumped down on the bench and thought hard. A smile came up on his face.  
  
'Maybe if I get her jealous, she'll want me!'  
  
Sure, it was desperate, but there was nothing else.  
  
And Van got up and walked away to his first class.  
  
******************  
Van slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked over to the cafeteria for his lunch. He spotted his friends, including Dilandau, and walked over to their table.  
  
They both scowled at each other as he sat down.  
  
"Right, that's it!" said Allen, "Your both really good friends, and it's stupid to fall out and have pathetic arguments. Why don't you just both make up?"  
  
"Not until he apologizes to Hitomi for hitting her," snarled Van.  
  
"Why?" said Dilandau. "I don't regret it."  
  
Hitomi was sitting there, smiling. She was obviously enjoying the attention Van was giving her.  
  
"Well, you should do. It's weak to hit a girl, especially when she's done nothing wrong."  
  
"Well," shouted Dryden. He was starting to get annoyed with Hitomi's smug attitude. "I think you should ask Hitomi if she really has done nothing wrong."  
  
Hitomi's face fell a little. Van looked at everyone, confused.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong," said Hitomi.  
  
Dilandau roughly pushed his chair back, and stood up.  
  
"Liar!" he hissed. "You said some bloody horrible things about Van's mum. Why don't you admit it?"  
  
Everyone looked at Hitomi, including Van.  
  
"Well?" Dilandau said.  
  
Hitomi smirked.  
  
"I don't have to put up with this," she said.  
  
She looked at Millerna and Merle, indicating that she wanted them to follow. They both got up, and stalked off with Hitomi.  
  
Van sat down, staring at the floor. His eyes became sad.  
  
Allen, Dryden and Dilandau all knew that he was upset because of Hitomi's comment about his mother. They all knew that he missed her, it was no secret.  
  
Van looked up a little.  
  
"Look," he said. "I'm really sorry Dilandau. I-"  
  
"Forget it." Said Dilandau.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said forget it."  
  
Van smiled a little.  
  
"Friends?" he asked.  
  
"Friends." Dilandau confirmed.  
  
Allen smiled.  
  
"That's more like it!" he said.  
  
Suddenly, Miguel, Dalet and Chesta, 3 of Dilandau's Dragon-Slayers came running up to them.  
  
"Dilandau!" Dalet shouted.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"We, we just saw your locker." stuttered Chesta.  
  
"And what about it?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Well, someone's completely trashed it. All of your possessions are everywhere." Said Miguel.  
  
Dun dun dun!!!!  
Pretty lame, but who cares. Sorry it's so late out! It's my sisters birthday today, so I had to do something nice for her. How unfair!!! She's 15.  
  
Now she's gonna be even more horrible. God help me!!!  
  
Read and Review my happy campers!!! 


End file.
